


How Could He, How Could I

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [30]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Regret, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Agron is furious over Nasir being with Castus. Donar offers comfort.





	How Could He, How Could I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting caught up. Super slowly but I am getting caught up. Thank you guys for the support, the patience, comments, kudos summaries and bunnies! I love them! I hope you enjoy!

Donar watches as Agron paces around the villa muttering to himself. It had been a while since the two of them had anytime alone. Not that it was important. Donar has long ago accepted the fact that Agron's heart belongs to Nasir. Which was why he was here offering support. 

"Are you ready to talk to me?" Donar asks pouring himself a drink. Agron scowls. 

"Do not toy with me damn it. I am in no mood." He snaps turning away. Donar snorts. Agron spins around eyes wide a warning in his expression. Donar glances at him. 

"Oh apologies was that supposed to be a secret? I had simply noticed your sour mood for the past, hmm two days?" Donar sasses leaning against the wall. Agron storms over his bare feet echoing across the room. The blond smirks when Agron glares up at him, their noses close to touching. 

"I'll  _fucking_ kill you. Do  **not** press me." He growls speaking through his teeth. Donar sips his drink never breaking eye contact. Agron's eye actually twitches. 

"You could. Now. Since leaving Batiatus's you've become one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen." He informs. Agron tilts his head. "But you're  _still_ letting your anger dictate your actions." It was easy to duck when the brunette threw a punch. 

Agron snarls attempting to land a kick, but Donar side steps out of the way. Twisting he manages to wrap both arms around the shorter German. It took a great deal of effort to lock his fingers behind Agron's head. The two of them struggle, once or twice stumbling into a wall. Agron does his best to trip the other. But Donar was able to stay on his feet. They crash into the table, Agron grunting when his waist line collides with it. Donar glances making sure he wasn't going to hurt Agron too terribly bad. Noticing that he wouldn't, the older shoves him forward bending him over and pinning him in place. 

"Fucking cunt." Agron throws over his shoulder. Donar rolls his eyes. 

"You attacked me you moron. I understand your boy has upset you-" 

"Fuck you! Don't you dare talk about him to me!" Donar was surprised when Agron's voice cracked and tears sprung to his eyes. He doesn't let the struggling man go, he wasn't stupid, but he does shift so the pressure wasn't as bad. And his voice held a note of softness. 

"Agron, what happened?" After a moment of silence, Agron stops moving, his face red with emotion as his lip quivered. 

"He was with the Sicilian." Donar's eyes widen staring at him. Agron takes a shaky breath. "I've tried to ignore the way the two look at each other...I've paid no mind to the way Nasir seems to be able to find him in a crowd with ease...but when I asked him to stay away from that fucking shit Castus....the very next day was when Crixus and the others went mad." Donar grimaces. So this was a jealous fit. "How can I ignore something  _that_ blatantly obvious? How could he do this to me?" Agron whispers the last part choking on a broken sob. Donar pulls him up.

With a little maneuvering Donar manages to have Agron face him. Green eyes shine up at him. Wet and filled with hurt. His heart clenches at the heart broken look on the man's face. Now the blond man wasn't all that religious, but he plays to the gods any gods to do whatever they have to, just to take away Agron's pain. Donar would do anything to help him. 

"Agron. I grieve for you. But anger is not the answer." An odd sparkle forms in those emeralds. 

"You're right. All I have been showing him is anger!" Donar nods noticing that Agron hasn't yet demanded to be released. Since he started even thinking that Nasir liked him back Agron has refused the smallest touch from Donar. "I haven't shown him how much he hurt me. I must get him to understand the pain I feel!" Donar smiles at him.

"Yes you must." He agrees. Agron suddenly has a most serious look. 

"Can I ask for you assistance in this?" Donar beams at him. His friend was so simple minded when it came to how others thought of him.

"I would do anything to help you." He informs. A bright dimpled smile flashes at him. Donar's heart skips a beat. 

"Fantastic." 

Donar freezes when Agron plants a firm kiss to his lips. He could feel his brain stop working as his cock leaps to life. As a personal side note he reminds himself to find a lover after this. Agron hums almost as if in thought sliding an arm between them cupping the front of Donar's subligaria. A gasp allows Agron to take advantage, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Donar moans as Agron strokes him through his clothing, coaxing his cock to full hardness. This wasn't right. He knows that this was just a way to get back at Nasir. In the worst way. Donar understands that Agron will regret this, probably the second it was over if not half way through. But the way Agron drags him down onto the table was distracting. Certainly more than he could handle. Groaning, Donar reaches down grabbing Agron by the back of his thighs lifting him higher. Delighted by this he fumbles with removing both their clothes at the same time. The pitcher of wine and both their glasses go clattering loudly to the floor.

The two of them barely broke apart for air. Hands were everywhere, Donar acting like a starved man. He couldn't stand to not have Agron pressed against him. Agron moans grinding against him, relieved to have managed disrobing them. Donar curses when he realizes they don't have any oils. Their eyes lock, a silent debate on what to do. With a shrug Agron slides off the table securing his hand at the base of Donar's cock. Donar hisses at the sudden contact. A shiver runs down his spine watching Agron wrap his lips around his cock head, teasing him before sliding down almost to the base. Instinctively he runs his hands through the brunette's hair muttering incoherently. 

Agron gags a little doing what he could to fit the large cock in his mouth. Unfortunately he also didn't want to hurt his partner. He mentally curses himself. The sides of his back teeth could be felt pressing against the tender flesh. Scowling softly Agron tries every trick he has in the book to get to the base. Admittedly he likes the noises his techniques were drawing out of Donar but he was still rather annoyed with his own inability. He pouts when Donar suddenly snatches him up with a loud curse. 

"You're killing me here you arsch." Agron raises an eyebrow. They might have been both born in the same country but Donar has never shown an interest in their native tongue. 

"Taken a few lessons from Saxa have we?" He teases. Donar rolls his eyes, pushing and shoving until Agron's back was pressed against his chest. 

"I'll be taking something in a minute." Donar whispers, his teeth ghosting against Agron's neck. Agron shivers his cock pulsing in anticipation. He loves Nasir, and he was sure that once they both understand the same pain then Nasir will apologize to him and they could go back to their lives. Having Nasir go through the same thing, if not a similar situation was how they convinced him that being a slave was a bad thing! So this was sure to work. 

"Then do it, you verdammte Schlampe." Agron demands pushing against the leaking cock that was pushing against his ass. Donar growls snatching some oil out of the bowl that was supposed to be for a light later. He smirks sliding his index finger between Agron's cheeks. It was easy to get him squirming in his arms. Just barely tapping against his eager hole. Agron curses under his breath. Donar has no idea what was uttered, but he takes it as a good enough sign. 

Oh, but the way Agron keens under his touch. The tight muscles fighting to both drag his invading digits deeper, and also push the intrusion out. Donar bites the inside of his cheek, rocking against his lover absentmindedly, watching as he adds a second finger. Agron mutters reaching back and clawing at Donar's arm as best as he could. Without looking up, Donar shoves him so he was face down on the table. It added a little depth to his stretching and Agron moans in retaliation. He sucks in a harsh breath when the action scratches at his skin. Growling low, Donar shifts, the way Agron grips the table tells him, that the brunette was ready for his cock. 

"Fucking shit!" Donar hisses between his teeth. If he was a weaker man, he would have blown his load when there was zero resistance. Donar groans as he slides his cock into Agron's tight heat as he does Agron bucks backwards against him a shout escaping his lips. He never thought he would be this easy. Donar caresses his hip murmuring affirmations, and praises. Glancing back, Agron delights in seeing Donar with his head tosses back and eyes squeezed shut. The way the man was shaking, holding himself back was endearing. And hot. He bites his lip carefully thrusting backwards. He smiles at the face Donar makes. The blond tightens his grip matching Agron's pace, with more force than he meant. The two moan adjusting themselves every so often, adding a different element to their fucking. Faster, deeper, harder. It was never the same twice. Agron snarls when Donar tries to be more careful. The table creaks and groans under their weight. Neither paid it any attention. The tension was high, every muscle in Agron's body pulled tight as he panted heavily. He could feel how close he was, a bit of release was something he was desperate for. His stomach twists with guilt, Nasir's beautiful face swimming into his mind. What the fuck was he  _doing_?

"D-Donar!" Agron gasps fear having his heart skip a few beats. He was breathless. This was a wrong. A huge mistake! "Donar please!" He begs, not entirely sure why it was so difficult just to scream the word stop. Donar grunts hips twitching and stuttering to a stop. Agron pales. As Donar eases himself backwards, gulping in deep breathes of air, Agron could feel his release dribbling out of him. He swallows hard trying to think of what to say. Moving to a standing position he glances around the ground to see where their clothes got kicked to. 

"Have you figured it out yet?" Agron frowns looking up at him. 

"What?" Donar rolls his eyes tossing him a cloth. 

"Have you figured out what to do to get Nasir back?" He asks. Agron blinks at him, a little stunned. 

"G-get him back?" Donar nods picking up the forgotten wine and squinting into the pitcher to see if any was left. 

"Mh-hm. Obviously. You got the anger out of your system. The rest of your life will be filled with this unfathomable guilt, because you're too cowardice to tell him what has transpired between the two of us, both the current incident and previous." Agron flinches but stays silent, "So, now that you have a clear head, how will you get your boy back." Agron scowls at him snatching his subligaria from under the table where he finds it, putting it on angrily.

"He is not 'my boy'! Nasir is a human being! A person. He might be the one who holds my heart but do not think for an instant that I own him in anyway shape or form." Donar grins leaning against the wall.

"Apologies. Now, about getting him back?" Agron slumps into a near by chair. 

"I have no fucking clue. Spartacus has tasked us with watching over these Roman pricks, and Nasir is out an about, probably being chased by that shit Castus..." Donar looks him up and down.

"Then wait. Wait for him to come to you, and hear him out." Agron nods pitifully before slowly standing. 

"Come. We have work to do."


End file.
